Thick as Thieves
by Becca12345
Summary: Rudy and Liesel both escaped the Himmel Street bombing. With nothing left, the two teenagers run away from what is left of their home. This is the story of what occurred on their adventure. Rudy/Liesel
1. Chapter 1

**Thick as Thieves**

_Summary: Rudy and Liesel both escaped the Himmel Street bombing. With nothing left, the two teenagers run away from what is left of their home. This is the story of what occurred on their adventure. Rudy/Liesel_

**Disclaimer: Not mine. If it were..well that ending never would have happened.**

* * *

**Chapter One **

**Promise and Death's First Visit**

It was a cold night when I first saw young Rudy Steiner, with hair the colour of lemons, make his way down the snow covered streets, to the small house where Liesel Meminger resided, with Herr and Frau Hubermann.

A small light shone through the window that leads to the Hubermann's basement. I watched, hidden in dark shadows, as quiet as a mouse. Rudy stopped suddenly in the street and looked around him, before bending down so he was face to face with the bedroom window.

_One knock. Two knocks. Three knocks _were tapped against the cold sheet of glass. _One knock. Two knocks. Three knocks_ followed again, quicker and more urgent in their tone. A click was heard inside as a window latch was lifted and the window opened slowly.

Blue eyes that belonged to a face as pale as the moonlight that reflect down on the snow, peered out and a delicate mouth turned into a shy smile.

"_Guten Abend_ my book thief." Rudy said as he slipped in through the small window and slid with ease down to the floor.

**** A fact about Rudy Steiner.****

**Although his small build does annoy him, he is secretly thankful for it, because it allows him to slip into tight places. **

"What is it Rudy?" Liesel asked, "It's a bit late for your visit _nein_?"

"I couldn't sleep. Are your Mama and Papa still awake?"

"_Nein_. Mama retired hours ago and Papa just not long said goodnight."

Rudy sighed in relief. He knew Rosa Hubermann was a heavy sleeper. He did not fancy risking her wrath. I do not blame him. Rosa is a woman not to be tampered with. Hardened from the last war, she is a woman of force.

"I couldn't sleep." Rudy said. "I tried and tried but something wouldn't let me. So I thought I would take a walk and I saw your candle on." He looked to his friend, her golden hair shining in the soft candle light, glowing dimmer and dimmer by the minute. "I did not disturb you did I?" Rudy asked looking at the pencils and paper that lay on the makeshift desk and the thin blankets arranged in a small nest on a hard looking chair.

"Nope. I was just writing in my book. So when Max comes home he can read it. It will be like he never left!"

"That's cute." Rudy said. The blonde haired boy sat himself down on the desk and went to look at the book in front of him. Liesel quickly snapped it shut.

"O no Rudy. It is for Max." She scolded. "Besides, it is not finished yet." Liesel picked up the book and cradled it to her like a precious gemstone.

"Well when it is finished, may I read it Saumensch?"

"We shall see Saukerl" Liesel responded. The blonde boy only smiled. "But Rudy, what is the matter with you? Normally you would have requested a kiss or two by now." She said this with a smile on her face, yet I could see her eyes were clouded with worry for her lemon haired friend.

"Is there a kiss waiting?" Rudy asked hopefully. Liesel only laughed and shook her head. Rudy smiled for a few seconds, before frowning.

"Liesel, are you not worried about what is happening..._out there._" Rudy asked. Liesel knew that _out there _ meant the world beyond Moching. He looked to her, steel in his eyes. "There is talk. Talk our side is loosing. And the Führer is quickly loosing support. There are rumors, hushed whispers at night between my Mama her neighbors, that Herr Hitler is growing weaker by the minute. "

"And is that not good Rudy? If Herr Hitler does indeed run out of power, then this war could be over!"

"Yes it is good, but have you not thought what is going to happen to us if Herr Hitler gives in and surrenders? What will happen to us German children when enemy lines invade Germany?" Rudy stopped, listened quietly for any sudden noises as he caught his breath. I should point out at this moment, all of Rudy's words were rushed. Liesel was barely able to keep up. "What about my Papa Liesel?..He hasn't returned home yet and he promised he would be back before I turn sixteen..."

Rudy trailed off and looked into the dying candle, now down to it's last few licks. Liesel stood, like a ghost in the quietness, before slowly and cautiously edging closer to Rudy.

"Rudy. Is that why you can't sleep? Because of your Father?"

**** A fact about Liesel Meminger ****

**They say the quietest people are the most wisest and observant. They are thought to be more aware of other's feelings than those who are not. So when Liesel saw a lone tear softly slide down Rudy's face, she did not mention it. For she knew, Rudy wouldn't wish her to see it.**

"Promise me Liesel. Promise you won't tell no one. Especially Franz."

"I promise Rudy." And to further seal the gesture, she wrapped her pinky finger around Rudy's. When Rudy looked at her, questions on his face, Liesel smiled. "It's an old ritual. I read in a book that those who made a promise would wrap their smallest finger around each other's. If someone were to break that promise, the smallest finger would be cut off and fed to the wildlife."

Rudy smiled at his friend and nodded. She then gestured for Rudy to carry on. After a few deep breaths, he continued.

"Late at night. When it is very dark, my Papa comes to me in my sleep. I see him in full uniform, waiting at enemy lines, poised with his gun already to be fired. I see him as he attacks enemies and helps fellow servicemen. I smell death and blood. I taste gunpowder, I hear the drones of enemy tanks and planes. The prayers and cries for those who have passed on. I see it all and it...it frightens me." Rudy stopped, gasped for a breath, and continued "I know what they do. Do to those who are captured. They treat them like the _Jüdan_. Like filth. It haunts my dreams, my nightmares and my waking moments."

Another tear fell from Rudy's eye. He wiped it away angrily. "Mama says I need to be strong. As a role model for the younger ones." Another tear. "I don't want to be strong though. I miss my Papa." The tears were coming down faster now. "I just want him home." His voice was now wavering as sobs racked his body.

Liesel stood there, before doing what she had seen Mama do when she was upset. She wrapped her arms around Rudy and whispered soft words like "Shh" and "It's OK" in his ear.

"I just want him home." Rudy said again, repeating this lone sentence over and over again like a mantra.

"Soon Rudy. He will be home soon." Liesel assured her friend. "Maybe not today, or next week, but soon." She pressed her lips together though. How exactly long would soon be? She remembered how frightened she had been when Papa had been drafted. How Mama had cried late at night, how Rudy had let her take her anger out on him, then held her as she wept afterwards.

"The worst part is.." Rudy trailed off. Liesel did not press him for the rest of the sentence. She just settled for holding him whilst he let all his anger out.

"What if Papa never comes home?" Rudy asked her.

"Nein Rudy. None of that talk."

"But it is possible to happen! I have seen yellow cards being brought back. Young Olga from down the road got called out of class remember? Her brother had been killed in action. I see my Mama looking pale every time one of the SS come to the house." Rudy stopped. "It's her greatest fear. She fears we will get one. Not today or tomorrow but soon. In the near future."

"Rudy. Rudy. Listen." Liesel said moving to stare at Rudy. "Your Papa will be home soon. He loves you, your Mama and your siblings very much. When he comes home, everything will be back to normal." She let a smile grace her face. "When it is, you can continue your irritating game of trying to kiss me."

Rudy laughed at that. I watched as a light lit up behind his watery eyes

"Danke my book thief." Was all he said.

* * *

Life, is a tricky thing. It is both delicate and tough at the same time. Blink and it could vanish before your eyes. Sometimes it is meant to be. Other times it is pure accident. Whatever the time, wherever the place, I am there, waiting. Death is impossible to escape.

So it was fate that I was brought to Himmler. Fate that Rudy Steiner left his warm bed to venture out to seek Liesel's company in the dark, deep and damp basement.

There was no warning that night. A mis-reading of a map. The click of a button. A whistle, followed by silence. Then an explosion.

My work was quick and painless. Whilst everyone slept soundly in their beds, I gathered their souls.

No one survived. No one except two teenagers. One with hair the colour of lemons, and the other with eyes that held such worry. Liesel Meminger and Rudy Steiner. Why I spared them, I do not know.

All I knew is, it would be many years before me and Liesel would cross paths again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**That's Crazy Talk!**

The next day was a heartbreaking day for the troops that volunteered to go and search through the remains of Himmel Street. As they made their way down what was once a road filled with children, more than one troop felt a tear come to their eyes.

Broken items that were once of value, littered the street, hidden by piles of dust, ash and rubble. Toys that were once held by little hands were burnt, torn and forgotten about. Bodies, still in their nightclothes were lined, in neat military fashion, alongside the road, in a cleared area. Among these bodies lay sweet Hans and strict Rosa Hubermann. Not to far, Barbara Steiner, her hair swept behind her, her face finally at peace and not grief stricken. Her children lay close, hands folded in front of them. They all looked as if they were in a deep, peaceful slumber. Further down, rude Franz Deutscher lay, never to make it out of Mochling. And among all these were friends and old school mates. Each one's life taken so quickly from them.

Underneath a fallen wall, small white fingers, dusted with ash, slowly moved. They brushed over another's hand, soft, and warm. Jagged breaths, came out gently as blue eyes opened.

It was dark. That's what first registered in Liesel's mind. Pain was the second. She hissed in agony as hot pains shot up and down her arm. Next to her, a boy stirred, with a groan.

"L-Liesel?" Rudy stuttered into the darkness.

"Rudy." Liesel answered his call. Rudy sighed in relief, thankful she was alright. "Rudy, what's happened? The last thing I remember is..." Liesel trailed off as pain shot through her arm again.

"I don't know." Rudy replied. The last thing he remembered was pain, heat and a loud noise. His head hurt something awful. He stayed quiet, his breaths coming out slow as he heard voices above him. "Liesel, I think there are people here." He listened again, footsteps could be heard this time. "Yes, those are definatly voices." Rudy fidgeted around.

"What are you doing Rudy?" Liesel whispered.

"Trying to get their attention. Or do you want to be trapped under this thing forever. Because I know I can't move it, and I'm stronger than you."

"Oh no Rudy, but...we don't know who these people are. What if they are the opposition?"

"Being in the arms of the Russians, would be better than being here no?" Rudy snipped back. "Now hush Saumensch." With those words, Rudy went silent and started to feel around for something he could throw.

"Ouch Rudy, that was my leg!" Liesel cried. She went to hit Rudy back, but her left arm, the one not in pain grazed against Hans' accordion. Her touch on the buttons brought the accordion to life, making it let out a faint tune.

Further down, away from the two children, the noise alerted the attention of one of the troops. He paused in his searching, and looked around for the noise.

"Sir! I hear something from over there!" He called to the one in charge. He walked over to where he thought he heard the noise and looked around. Nothing. He sighed. "Never mind Sir! False alarm!" As the troop made to turn away, Rudy accidently elbowed Liesel which made her cry out in pain.

"Scheiße!" The man swore loudly and bent down to remove the fallen rubble. His comrades soon moved to join. Bit by bit, the debris was removed and blinding light shone into Liesel's eyes.

"Sir! We have two children here!" The man called. The one in charge, Alan Zuckerman, soon joined the rest of the troops. Zuckerman looked down at Rudy and Liesel who were now being supported by the troops.

"What are your names children?" Zuckerman said softly. He was a kind looking bloke, who seemed to fall into the category of mid forties to early fifties. His hair was thinning up top and his beard was grey.

"Steiner, Rudy Steiner sir" When Liesel offered no answer, Rudy answered for her "Liesel Meminger. Our parents are..." Rudy trailed off when he saw the bodies laying in their rows. A whimper threatened to escape his lips, but he held it in, not wanting the tall man in front of him to see him weak for any reason.

"I'm sorry Son. There were no survivors."

Liesel's hand clenched and she shut her eyes. A dozen and one feelings rushed through her body. Guilt. Anger. Sadness. All different, yet all connected. She fell to her knees and started to cry. Rudy and Zuckerman, both lent down to pick her up, and she pressed her face into Zuckerman's jacket and cried for her family and for Rudy's family.

Gone. All gone. No one but her and Rudy had survived.

"Come children. Let's get away from this tragedy." Zuckerman said.

"My book. Where is my book Rudy?" Liesel gasped between sobs. "M-Max needs it." The lemon haired boy looked around and saw the dusty cover of the once proud Mein Kampf book. It was singed in places, and cold to touch, but it was still writable. Rudy picked it up and tucked in into his waistcoat.

"Come. Unless you wish to remain in the cold."

* * *

Time, for both Liesel and Rudy alternated between fast and slow that day. Zuckerman brought the two children to Frau Hermann. Ilsa Hermann had immediately pulled Liesel into a hug. When she spotted Rudy, she also pulled him into one.

"Oh Lord. You poor children! Come, come I'll have Marjorie pour some soup to warm your bones."

After the soup, Rudy and Liesel had been separated for a few hours in order to get them cleaned up.

* * *

It was gone suppertime when Rudy and Liesel met again.

Rudy's cuts had been cleaned and Liesel's arm had been bandaged. Upon closer inspection, it seemed her arm had been sprained from landed on it in an awkward manner. The Doctor warned her to keep pressure and stress of the muscle for at least a fortnight.

The two survivors, at a loss on what to do, sat in front of the warm fire and watched the flames lick away at the wooden logs. They continued to sit in silence for a good hour, before Frau Hermann called them both into the study.

Sitting in the tall leather chair, was Mayor Hermann. Just as tall. Just as intimidating. Just as stern as the first day Liesel saw him.

"So...Herr Steiner and Fräulein Meminger" He paused. "Or would you prefer your given birth names?"

"Just Rudy and Liesel please Sir. Herr Steiner was..._IS_ my Father." Rudy said, correcting himself because he knew that his Papa was still out there. Liesel had said so, plus no yellow card had been seen.

"Fine. Rudy and Liesel. May I first express my deepest sympathies for both your losses. But dwelling on sadness we must not. I understand, that you Rudy, were set to join the Nazi Party Youth right?"

"Yes Herr Hermann Sir." Rudy said, trying not to let the hate for the party enter his tone. After all, Mayor Hermann was high up in that party.

"Do you wish to continue on that path young Rudy?"

"I-..I.." Rudy trailed off. Now he was stuck. But thankfully, Ilsa intervened.

"Liebling, he is just a boy. A boy who suffered a dreadful loss. I think he needs time before he chooses his path."

"Yes. You're right Ilsa. Give it time boy and I'll ask again." His attention then turned to Liesel. "And you, young lady, what is it you do?"

Silence. Liesel just looked at Mayor Hermann.

"Insolent girl, I asked you a question!"

"I..I mend clothes. Mama taught me to. Papa taught me to read." She whispered. Mayor Hermann frowned.

"Mend clothes. Useful. Reading? What do you like to read girl?" This brought a smile onto Liesel's face.

"Everything. Whatever I may find."

"Any favorites?"

"Oh yes, I personally like..." Liesel trailed off. She was about to say The Invisible Man, but she remembered. It was a banned book. So she improvised. "Mein Kampf Herr Hermann." Her mouth tasted horrible at the lie, but it was the safest option. It worked. Mayor Hermann sent a small smile of approval.

"Yes. It is a fine book isn't it? Well, I've decided what to do with you two." He sat up straighter. "Ilsa, show these two children their rooms. I need to send a telegram to Berlin."

"Yes Husband." Ilsa said and ushered the two children outside.

* * *

Days turned into weeks and slowly, the trauma that Rudy and Liesel experienced, both mentally and physically healed. However, Liesel still felt unsettled in the big house beyond the bridge. She couldn't place it, but something felt off about the way Mayor Hermann would look at her and Rudy with such difference. Pride at Rudy. Distaste at Liesel.

Late one night, Liesel appeared at Rudy's door, dressed in white and looking like a ghost.

"Rudy. Are you awake?" She whispered.

"Yes. Come in." Rudy sat up and brushed his hair down. "I haven't seen you in days Saumensch." It was true. Mayor Hermann had kept Rudy and Liesel separate for days. His reason was both spent an unhealthy amount of time with each other.

It had bothered Liesel, although she didn't show it much. She just spent her days in the big library, reading.

"I missed you Saumensch." Rudy continued, he then smiled. "Did you miss me?"

"Oh no Saukerl. It was peaceful." Liesel smiled back. The banter continued back and forth for a while until both teenagers dissolved into silent giggles. It was the first time, any of them had proper laughed since the Himmel bombing.

"Lies." Rudy said. "Do you like it here? With Herr and Frau Hermann?" Liesel shrugged. What could she say? She liked Frau Hermann. Mayor Hermann not so much. But they had taken them both in. She could at least respect them for that.

"I don't." Rudy admitted. "I hate it. The way Herr Hermann speaks to me. It's as if...I'm a pawn in some game."

"Oh?" Liesel inquired.

"I mean...you don't know this. I don't think Frau knows either. But last weekend, when I was called into the study...a Nazi official was in the office. He sized me up, checked me over and asked me questions about my heritage, status and views. Afterwards, as I was leaving...I heard him say "Yes, he will make a fine addition in Herr Hitler's campaign."

"Oh. I see." Liesel said, looking down.

"Later on, Herr told me that I should look into Berlin. Said it would do me good to learn about it. It didn't take long to piece what was going on."

"They want you in the Capital right?"

"Yes..they want me in Berlin, to buff up Hitler. Make it look like he took me from the bombing. Saved me. Make him look like he loves Germany and will protect the citizens of this noble country." Rudy hissed in disgust. Then he sighed in defeat and hung his head low.

"I don't want to go. They cannot make me go Liesel. Don't let them."

"But Rudy, we cannot fight Herr Hermann."

"No..but we can run away. We've nothing left here Liesel. No families, no life, nothing."

"Rudy. That's crazy talk! Where would we even go?"

"Anywhere. Russia? Paris? London Town?" Rudy explained. He then stopped and backtracked. "Anywhere the war hasn't touched. I'm sick of it."

"But Rudy...that is everywhere. It's called a World War. No where is free."

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong Saumensch!" Rudy said. "See, all that training taught me something. Who was in Germany's favor and who wasn't. The teacher said, Switzerland has not surrendered to Germany, nor has it gone to enemy lines. We could go there!"

Liesel bit her lip. "I don't know Rudy. We probably wouldn't even get out of Mochling. Never mind Switzerland. We'd be caught and brought back. Besides, enemy lines we would have to cross...I'm pretty sure enemy lines won't be happy to see German children."

"Then we'll have to make sure we avoid them!" A glint was in his eyes now. "I know we said before. But let's make it reality Liesel. I don't want to go to Berlin."

She was quiet for a while. She didn't want to stay her, truthfully she also hated it here. Rudy was the main thing that stopped her from wanting to go. The library was another. But she felt guilty for even thinking about running, after all Mayor and Frau Hermann had done for her. Even if it was with reluctance on Mayor Hermann's part.

_"But staying here is doing nothing. You've been shunned for Rudy. They want to separate the two of you. This could be your only chance to stick together. You lost Mama and Papa. Max as well. Imagine if you had lost Rudy?"_

This thought stuck in her head, swarming around it like a hive of angry bees. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly. When she opened her eyes, she saw Rudy looking at her.

"OK. I'll do it."

* * *

Author's Note: YOU GUYS! I love you all so much for the reviews! I'm glad you're all enjoying this!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:_ Sorry about the delay! I've been really sick and because I'm never sick, it really threw me off. I'm back now though! Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews!_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**I'm Leaving.**

It was cold when Rudy and Liesel next met up. Although the sun shone down and cast shadows on ever object it touched, there was a small chill nipping and pulling at fingers and Liesel's scarf. She had heard shouting from where she sat in the library and upon investigation, she had seen Rudy storming out. Torn between leaving the warmth of the library and going to seek out her friend, Liesel put her book down and crossed her legs underneath her. It had been a few days since _The Conversation_ in Rudy's room. Even in her mind, she could see the capital letters and italics that showed just how important it was to her and Rudy. When she had agreed to it, she thought that Rudy was jesting her. But now, on reflection, she knew he was serious.

Eventually, Liesel's curiosity broke down her reluctance to venture out. So that was how Liesel found herself dressed in her smart new clothes, courtesy of Frau, out in the large garden behind the house. There was an old oak tree set dead centre in the middle of the garden and hanging off the seventh branch from the bottom was a swing, made for a young child. It was upon this swing that Liesel found Rudy. He sat, kicking leaves and dust at nothing in particular and was quietly letting of a harsh sting of German curse words.

"Mama would have burned my backside if she heard me say any of those words." Rudy said looking up as Liesel approached. "Especially in the company of a lady. However...I don't see a lady around these parts." He grinned cheeky at Liesel.

"And Papa always warned me to be polite in front of a gentleman. Although so far, I've only been able to find _you._" Liesel added as she stood in front of Rudy, hands on her hips. Rudy, in a mature fashion, stuck his tongue out at Liesel.

"What were you shouting about?" Liesel asked him, her curiosity reminding her of the real reason she came out here to find Rudy.

"Oh. You heard that?"

"I think Death himself could hear it Rudy." Liesel moved over to set herself behind the swing and gave it a gentle push. "It sounded cruel."

"It was cruel." Rudy said. He straightened up, turned and looked Liesel in the eye. "He told me to pack a suitcase. A car is coming for me in the morning. I'm leaving Liesel. I'm going to Berlin."

Liesel pushed herself away from the swing and scowled at Rudy. "That joke is not funny Rudy. You shouldn't joke about those things."

"But I'm not. Here, read this." Rudy handed her a crumpled piece of paper. "It's a letter from the Head of the Nazi Party. They sent it last night to Herr Hermann. Instead of me completing my education down here, I'm invited to _Berlin's boarding school for Boys._ It's apparently the best private school Berlin can offer someone like me."

Liesel took it with shaking hands. What she read was exactly what Rudy had described.

It seemed her world had once more fell at her feet. That familiar fear of being alone crept back into Liesel's mind. Max was gone. Mama and Papa were gone. Her brother gone. Her real Mama gone. And now her Rudy was going? She felt as if the world was playing a sick game on her. She dropped the paper and clenched her hands into fists by her sides.

"Liesel..." Rudy began. Liesel however was not having none of it. How could Rudy be so selfish as to leave her? He was just as selfish as everyone else in this world.

"You are so selfish Rudy. Selfish, selfish, selfish!" She cried out. "First my brother and Mama left me. My real birth family left me. My birth Papa left me as a young child. Then Max left, then Mama and Papa left, along with everyone else. And now you are leaving me."

"Well it's not like I have a choice is it Liesel? Do you think I wish to go to Berlin? Do you think I want to leave you here?" Rudy hissed at her.

Liesel didn't want to listen to Rudy no more. She got up off the floor and made to run away, but Rudy held on to her arm. "Listen to me Liesel...I would always rather spend my time here with you than out there."

"Then stay here with me. Don't go" She was showing weakness to him. But she didn't care at this point. Her grief was too far gone. It was as if those emotions of loosing her entire family had been unlocked from that chest in her mind and were mixing with the fresh emotions of loosing Rudy.

"I have no choice Liesel. Don't you think I tried to fight it? But Herr Hermann is stronger. I have no choice in where I go from this point on."

"Nein Rudy. You always have a choice. Always. Everyone has a choice, even Herr Hitler has a choice." Liesel said shaking her arm free from Rudy's grip. "It's just a matter of picking the least selfish reason."

With that she ran back into the house, past Herr Hermann and into the cosy room she had been provided with. She locked the door and sank down to the floor, trying to block out all sounds around her.

* * *

Liesel didn't know how long she had sat there, crying and mourning the loss of all those dear to her. But she knew it must be close to dinner time, judging from the sounds her stomach was making. She stood up and walked over to her vanity mirror. Her eyes were red from crying all afternoon. Her hair had seen better days and her pale cheeks were flushed with heat.

She poured some clean water from the jug, into the basin bowl. She gently washed her face and brushed her hair back into a ponytail. She then looked down at her muddy tights.

Once quick change later, Liesel deemed herself presentable. She opened the door of her room, only to be knocked back into the room.

"Ouch. Watch it!" She snapped as she picked herself up off the floor. She rubbed the back of her head, from where it had hit the cold hard floor. "Rudy." She hissed at him. "What are you doing skulking around?

Rudy stood up and brushed his hair out of his face. He was dressed for dinner. "I'm sorry but I was told to come and get you for dinner. Herr and Frau would like to speak with both of us."

"Fine." Liesel said and marched past her lemon haired friend, who quickly followed her down the winding staircase.

"Aren't you going to speak to me? Or look at me?" Rudy asked her, jogging to keep up with her quick pace. Liesel didn't give him an answer. She only stopped to look at him when they reached the dining room.

"I don't know. I'm hurt at the moment." Was her answer before she entered the beautiful dining room decorated with Baroque drapes and furniture. A warm fire crackled in the grand fireplace and a delicious smell tickled the children's noses.

"Guten Abend children." Herr Hermann said as he entered behind them.

"Guten Abend Herr Hermann. Frau Hermann." The children answered. Frau Hermann followed with a small smile at the two children. She'd grown fond of them in the past few weeks. They reminded her of her little boy.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Cook had whipped up some warm tomato soup for starters, followed by chick with crispy skin and boiled potatoes lathered in butter, with peas and swede to join the food. Dessert involved some strawberry tart with freshly made cream.

It was during dessert that Herr Hermann cleared his throat to get attention. The clink of silver was heard as the knives and forks were placed gently on their plates.

"Children...I must express my concern. I heard an argument outside, when I was trying to work earlier. Shouting and curse words could be heard. Would you two like to explain that?"

"_Nein _Herr Hermann. It was just a misunderstanding on Liesel's part.." Rudy started but was hushed when Liesel kicked him under the table. Her anger towards the man had built up all night long. How dare he try and take _her _Rudy away. Rudy was _her _friend. Not the Mayor's friend, nor Hitler's friend.

"Why are you sending Rudy away?" She asked. Herr Hermann looked down the table at Liesel carefully. "Why does he get to go and why do I have to stay here?"

"Now listen child, these are affairs you are too young to understand..."

"And Rudy does? Rudy is but a few months older than me. We're the same age! Why should he know this stuff and why shouldn't I?" Her anger was creeping out now. "Why send him away from me? From this? Do you think he would like this? Does he even have a say?!" Her voice got higher and more shrill with every word.

"Be quiet you insolent child! Who do you think you are to speak to me like this? Rudy has been blessed with a fine honour and you should support him. He will be leaving for Berlin tomorrow morning and you will be there to see him off. Or so help me I will ship you to the nearest orphanage before you can blink!"

"I will not be quiet Herr Hermann! Not for you, not for anyone! And I will certainly not be seeing Rudy off tomorrow!" With that, Liesel pulled her napkin off her chest, extended a curt nod in apology to Frau Hermann and stormed out.

Silence followed the outburst. Rudy, poked his food around his plate, appetite gone. Herr Hermann looked at the direction of Liesel's exit then turned to Rudy.

"The sooner you are in Berlin, away from her, the sooner you will flourish and find your true ability. Chasing after her will just clamp your talents my boy. Perhaps you may find a good Nazi girl up in Berlin. One who won't own you selfishly."

Rudy pulled his napkin off his chest as well. "May I be excused?" He asked. A nod from Frau was his cue to leave. Rudy took one look at Herr Hermann and bolted out. Sighs were heard from behind him and whisper of how ungrateful children were these days.

Rudy paid no heed to these and ran upstairs to Liesel's bedroom. The door was locked again. Rudy knocked on it loudly.

"Open up Liesel! Let me in or so help me I will break this door down!" A click of the latch signalled the opening and Rudy was pulled into the room quickly, before the door was shut and bolted again. Liesel looked at Rudy for a few seconds, her eyes were red with tears, before turning her back to him and started to search in the wardrobe.

She pulled out a bag, with a couple of dresses, skirts and tights. These went into the bag, followed with some spare shirts, underwear and shoes. A hairbrush joined them, along with a fresh bar of soap.

"Saumensch? What are you doing?" Rudy asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm running away. For sure now Rudy. I'm never coming back."

"Why?"

"Oh Rudy! Face it, there is nothing for me here. I have no one but you, and when you are gone, I won't have anyone but myself and the birds outside." She was now a whirlwind, throwing items into the bag and taking items out of the bag. "Besides, it was your idea."

"I know that...but I didn't mean this soon. Like, where are you even planning on going?"

"North, towards Paris. I remember Mama mentioned she and Papa had their honeymoon there. She said everyone was welcome in Paris. So I'm leaving. And you can't stop me."

Rudy shook his head. "But wasn't it you who said that Paris wouldn't be safe for us? Or running away wouldn't be safe for two young children?" Liesel shrugged.

"I'll figure something out. I have money saved up." Liesel said shaking a leather purse full of money in Rudy's direction.

"OK, but seriously, wouldn't you rather wait? Plan it out?"

"_Nein._ I despise Herr Hermann. The sooner I'm away the better. Besides I don't know what you're fussing about. You'll be up in Berlin this time tomorrow!" She stopped. "Are you going to come with me Rudy? Like you said? Me and you would run away, leave this place."

Rudy smirked. "It is an idea. I don't fancy Berlin this time of year, it would only ruin my complexion and hair." He sobered up. "But this is huge for me...for us all." He was conflicted now. Sure he had suggested it in the first place and he was adamant about leaving. But not this soon. Yet again, the sooner they left, the sooner Rudy would be far away from scheming men. "I would be coming back you know. It wouldn't be permanent Berlin. Maybe you could visit?"

Liesel scoffed "Herr Hermann wouldn't allow it. I probably would be in an orphange somewhere by the time you got back. No, I'm going before he can plan out my life as well." This last sentence was said in a pointed tone.

"Oh, you fight dirty Saumensch." Rudy mocked.

"I learnt from the best." Liesel threw back at him, zipping up the bag. "Right. It's done - now I'll just wait until late and then sneak out through the window. I have a map with me..." She was planning out loud now. Rudy shook his head at her.

"You're so silly. You wouldn't last 10 minutes on your own. Liesel turned to scold him "Which is why I'm going with you."

"What?"

"Are you deaf as well as silly? I'm coming with you. Do you really think I would prefer Berlin over Paris with you? Maybe there, I would get my kiss of you..."

"You mean it right? You're not saying this to cheer me up?" Liesel asked, not daring to believe Rudy. He had a habit of saying things to cheer people up, things they wished to hear.

"Of course I do! It was my idea after all!" He smiled. "Now let me grab my things. I have most of it packed for tomorrow." He turned his back to exit the room. "Oh and one more thing...Paris really? That is such a girl's option!" He ducked out just in time to avoid the pillow thrown at his head.


End file.
